Carefree For A Moment
by Black Lightning Bulb
Summary: Lily has broken up with James, and Sirius will do anything to get them back.  The only romance in this is between James and Lily, review for me and I will review for you.


Complete crack, just something to distract myself. I think I got the idea from a author note I was reading for sme other story. Which is kind of odd. Anyway, despite the crack, I hope you enjoy. Review for me and I'll review for you.

* * *

Carefree For A Moment

Lily Evans had just broken up with James Potter. It had already spread all over school that she had and it was the newest, juiciest gossip. It had already spread through Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and halfway through Ravenclaw. One of the hottest men in school was now single and available, and would obviously be on the rebound. She was caught between girls asking why she did it and girls wanting to kill her for hurting their idol.

She did it because he was their idol.

Maybe if she wasn't tying to prove to herself and the world that she deserved to be here, she could deal with it. Sure, other students where Muggle-born, but she had to prove it to herself as well. Those girls, though, his little fan club, they made everything all the more difficult. Those girls who claimed to love him more than they loved their families. Who ignored what was going on the world with the Dark Lord in favor of how James was wearing his hair that day. She could deal with that if it wasn't for what they did to her. How since she had started dating James the only two teachers who hadn't given her a detention were Professor Slughorn and Professor McGonagall. They made her life so hellish that it was hard to bear.

After getting fifteen Howlers at breakfast, three detentions during the span of one day, and having her hair almost completely burned off, she knew she needed to break up with him. So she pulled him aside after dinner, away from Lupin, Peter, and Sirius, and told him. _I already have to deal with the pressure of not even being a half-blood. I can't deal with your fan girls trying to do everything but kill me. I'm sorry._ She had seen his grin split in two and he grabbed her arms, trying to pull her closer to him. She had held her ground, though, tugging herself away. _Don't, I can't. I just can't._

_Lily._

She almost crumbled right then. Just him saying her name with so much heartbreak and passion made her knees weak. She curled her knees up closer to her body, glad that prefects didn't have to share a room with anyone else. She couldn't be weak in front of them. She couldn't show sadness. That was a weakness for people to chew her out for. "Bloody gits," she grumbled, taking a pillow laying in front of her and chucking it against the wall as hard as she could. Standing up she walked over to her bookshelf looking over the many books she could choose from. Anything to get her mind off things. Then she heard a tapping at her window.

She looked over, seeing an owl. James's owl, actually, with a particularly large envelope. She sighed heavily, walking over and letting it in. "Good girl, Beatrice. Good girl, Bea." She gave her some treats she had tucked away and let her sit on the post of her bed. She tore at the envelope carefully, afraid of its contents, even if it was from James.

Because it was from James.

She opened it, spilling the contents on to her bed. Pictures of them. James with his arm around her. Them kissing. Them hugging. Them huddled in a corner. Another and another and another and another kept on flowing out. Then finally another envelope that unfurled itself. "Lils pleeeeeeeease." Then it dropped down on top of the pile of photos, and she finally breathed. He was drunk. His please had been slurred and exaggerated and he knew she hated being called Lils. He would never call her that. The only time he had, he had been drunk.

She sighed, standing up and holding her arm out for Beatrice to climb onto. When the owl was finally on she walked slowly over to the window, crooning to her. "Pretty girl. Good girl. Go back to the tower and get some sleep, beautiful girl." She opened her window and found something she didn't expect.

Sirius.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She yelled. That was until she saw what he was on. "What is that thing?" She said her eyes on the motorcycle that was flying outside her window.

"What's it looking like? It's a fucking motorcycle," he called out. He turned it towards the window, riding it so that the front wheel was coming into her dorm. "Get back with James. Lily, you're more then just some fuck to him, so get back with James." Lily took a step backwards, nearly falling over in disbelief. In fear. Beatrice flew off her arm, flying past Sirius in a mad dash to get away from the scene, clipping Sirius with her wing. He didn't even flinch; his eyes were filled with what could only be deemed as cold hearted anger.

That was what scared Lily.

She had met Sirius's parents once. They had been dropping him off at the platform and she had come up to say hello, be polite. His father had looked at her that same way. _You associate yourself with such filth, Sirius?_ he had asked, walking away from his son.

"I'll ride this fucking bike in to your room and really mess this place up if you don't say something right now, you heartless bitch!" Sirius yelled, revving the engine. She took another step back in fear, falling back against the backboard of her bed. "Say something, damn it! Say something!" He moved the bike forward another few inches, the back tire resting against the frame. Lily pushed herself up against the backboard, anything to get away from him. He moved the bike forward again, so that the whole thing was in her room, a large metal mass.

"STOP IT!" Lily yelled, tears starting to spill over her eyes. She pulled her wand out of her robes, pointing it at Sirius with a shaking hand. "Don't come near me!"

Sirius's eyes widened in shock, and then narrowed to slits. "Do you know what you've done to him?"

"I know!" She sobbed, dropping her wand and doubling over. She held her arms over her stomach, feeling her whole body start to ache. "I know what I've done. I can't, though. I can't prove myself to everyone if people are trying to bring me down because of someone I'm dating!" She looked up at him, his outline so fuzzy that it was starting to blur with bike. "Don't you understand?"

She could hear Sirius sigh, and start to turn the bike sideways. "Get on. You need some Fire whiskey." She didn't move from where she was, feeling as if she was glued to where she was. "Get your cloak, its cold out." He said, his voice softening.

She moved to get her cloak wrapping it around herself and taking the hand he offered to get herself up. "What about a helmet?" She asked weakly. He passed one back to her, and she put it on pulling the strap so that it was digging into her skin. _Feel pain Lily Evans, feel pain for the pain you have caused_, she thought.

"Hold on." Sirius muttered and she wrapped his arms around his middle as he was turning the bike to face the window. "I go fast."

* * *

"And then, and then that booger brained fuck says, he says. What did he say? Oh right he says, he says 'Get your paws off my girl' like I was his, his, oh drat what is that word?" Lily asked in frustration, banging her hand against her head, and in the process knocking over some empty bottles of fire whiskey. "It's a word!" She said, as if this would help an equally drunk Sirius figure it out."Evans, I have, well I have noooooooo idea what you could be talking about." Sirius said, standing up and wobbly walking over to her side of the booth and sitting down next to her. "I do know though, I do know, that you, you have to get back with the boy. That, that boy. James! That boy!" He exclaimed, banging his fist on the table. "He completes you." 

"Hogs wash."

"He does."

"Liar."

"He completes you." Sirius said in a sing song matter, turning his body so it was facing hers. "He," then he poked her in the chest. "Com-" poke, "pletes" poke, "you!"

Lily grabbed his retreating hand by the finger that had just been poking her. "Sirius, be serious." She said, giggling. "That was quite funny. Serious and Sirius."

He started laughing to, his head thrown back. Then there lips were pressed together and neither one of them were drunk enough to actually know who started it. She put her hand on the back of his head and tried to bring him closer, as if to devour him. He put both his arms around her waist, scooting towards her and dragging her closer to him so she was half sitting on him. She didn't like him. Not by a long shot. Not like that. Even if she was drunk she could figure that out. It wasn't that she wanted him; it was that she needed him. Not in the sappy way that romance novels lived by, but a need for someone who didn't hate her at the moment, and for someone to like her and to forget what a disappointment she must be to so many people.

His lips were just what she needed, and he kissed her with such a fury that lacked passion that she knew that maybe they felt the same. That they were kindred spirits and he needed her for the same reason she needed him and they were kissing and was grabbing his hair and he had the flats of his hand under her shirt pressed against her back and she knew that people were watching. She couldn't pull away, but she had to and she looked up at him feeling completely sober. "People. Privacy." She muttered her breathing labored.

"Right." So he stood up, and helped her up and they leaned against each other as they walked out, Sirius yelling something about a tab. She followed him, yet stood by him as they walked to a familiar place. The Shrieking Shack. He opened it, leading her up the stairs and showing her a clean room.

"Why is it-"

"Doesn't matter."

And they were kissing again, and she was lying down on the couch, and it was that kissing that made her weak. They were all hands and lips and she wasn't certain what was going to happen anymore. She doesn't have a condom, she doubts Sirius has a condom. It isn't her first time. She and James hadn't had sex but there were other boys before James. Oh he was kissing her neck, right were the strap had been digging into her skin, and it felt amazing. The pressure of his kiss on the bruise and it was pain and pleasure, and she needed him. She must have said something because she could feel him laughing. She put her leg between his and applied some pressure and that stopped the laughing and he groaned in to her neck, and then she stopped.

They both stopped.

"What are we doing?" Sirius asked. He was still hovering over her, his head still in the crook of her neck.

"I don't know." She replied, staring up at the ceiling. There was a mildew stain that was shaped like a demented heart.

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because we are drunk and in need."

"But you don't like me."

"And you don't like me."

He stood up, and she stood up and they left. He placed the helmet on her head and strapped it. Then he got on the bike, barely letting her get situated before he blasted off. "I'll get back with him!" Lily called over the rush of wind. She felt Sirius' chest vibrate, and heard a muffled speech but she couldn't understand him. She didn't care though because she was tired. She just held on tight, and buried her nose into the back of Sirius' jacket, letting the wind pull her hair back.

He stopped outside her window, bringing the bike once again partially in. "I'll get back with him." She repeated.

"I heard you." She started unbuckling the helmet and handed it back to him, but he pushed it back towards her. "Keep it." He got back on the bike, backed out and flew off into the night.

* * *

"James, lets get back together." 


End file.
